


Phantom Limb

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Bucky's metal arm hurt. Not the place where it was grafted on -- that always hurt -- but the arm itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Limb

Sometimes, Bucky's metal arm hurt. Not the place where it was grafted on -- that always hurt -- but the arm itself. 

Sam, during one of their twice weekly therapy sessions after he was rescued, had explained it as Phantom Limb Pain. That people with amputations sometimes felt pain in the limb that was removed, and that it was perfectly normal. Bucky had pretended that made him feel better about it.

But late at night, lying in bed, the metal arm creaking as he tossed and turned, he couldn't help but picture his real arm, his flesh arm, still trapped in a Hydra facility somewhere, still being experimented on. That one day, he'd go into a fight and come throat to fist with it, some new Winter Solider wearing it.

On the nights his metal arm hurt, Bucky never got a lot of sleep.


End file.
